Insane song parodies
by second wings
Summary: Hee hee...I made songs for each G-boy! ^_^ Relena-lovers...do NOT read this! And might be a slight hint of *yoai* I WARNED YOU! Otherwise...R&R!


~My twisted song versions...Beware...~  
  
Notes: These are just pointless fun stuff. I warn you again that   
there is Relena-bashing and a hint of *YOAI* Okay? ^_~  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.  
They belong to Sunrise and other people I can't remember to name.  
I don't own the songs either, I typed in of what song they belong to.  
Don't sue me! The only things you'll get are my videos and my manga! @_@  
Otherwise, enjoy my handiwork! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oops, I did it again" by Britney Spears  
"Oops, SHE did it again" sang by Heero Yuy  
  
I knew she did it again  
she went on a cliff   
and yell out my name  
"Oh Heero!"  
  
She thinks that I love her  
just proves that she  
is an idiot  
  
I threaten her to her senses  
that is just so typically me  
Oh heaven's sake  
  
[CHORUS]  
Oops! She did it again  
She screams out my name  
it drives me insane  
Oh heaven's sake  
Oops! You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not so innocent!  
  
You see your problem is this  
you're dreaming away  
wishing that I marry you for some day  
I try, threatening you away  
Can't you see you're a fool in so many ways  
No matter how much I hurt you  
you just keep crawling right back  
For heaven's sake!  
  
CHORUS  
  
[the Titanic part]  
  
Heero: Relena, I have to tell you something.  
Relena: What is it Heero?  
Heero: I love someone else, I'm gay!  
Relena: That's alright! I still love you anyway!  
Heero: Damn.  
  
CHORUS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sometimes" by Britney Spears  
"...." sang by Relena  
  
I say that I'm in love wih you  
that I can't keep my prying eyes away from you  
but you just kinda slip away  
that everytime I come too close you move away  
I know you really wanted me, but I'll move slow  
there's things about love you just have to know  
  
[CHORUS]  
Sometimes you run  
sometimes you hide  
sometimes you threaten me  
but all I really want was to hold you tight  
set you right  
be with you day and night  
Heero, will you please be mine.  
  
I know that you're just so shy  
everytime your gun's at me, I wonder why  
hope that you come back to me  
you'll see that, I'm the only one for you  
I know that you feel the same for me  
that I'm your only love  
I know you really wanted me, but I'll move slow  
there's things about love that you just have to know  
  
CHORUS  
  
I'll always hold on to you, there's no one else for me  
I love you so, just trust in me  
the way that I trust in you.  
  
CHORUS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You drive me crazy" by Britney Spears  
"..." sang by Duo Maxwell  
  
Lady, he's not into you   
Heero just hates you, so why you stay   
Lady, you're losing your head   
Relena admit, you just can't see the truth  
  
Every time you glomp on him   
I give you a glare, it's easy to see   
  
Chorus:  
You drive me crazy   
you make me sick  
I really hate you, I'm not kidding   
Ohh...crazy, and it's not alright   
Lady, stay away from him cause Heero's mine  
  
He said, he's not into you   
That i'm his only love at first sight   
he said, to stop stalking him   
But in your translation, he loves you more  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Crazy, you make me sick   
I really hate you, I'm not kidding   
Crazy, But it's not alright   
Every Day and Every Night   
  
[Chorus]  
  
You Drive Me Crazy (You drive me crazy lady)   
Ohh..Crazy, But It's not Alright   
Lady stay away from him cause Heero's mine  
Lady stay away from him cause Heero's mine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Call" by Backstreet Boys  
"The Fight" sang by Quatre  
  
Let me tell you the story   
the fight that changed my destiny  
me and Sandrock went out  
just to end up a misery  
was about to go home when my father died of suicide  
and hey  
I made a Gundam named Zero  
time to fly  
I shouldn't done so  
I'm not the crazy type  
But the Zero system kicked in and then now  
  
[CHORUS]  
Listen Trowa I'm sorry   
I was the one why you lost memory  
I was so crazed that I shot and blew you up  
And Heero too  
I'm sorry so, I screwed things up  
so you know  
I'm never gonna fight again  
gotta go  
  
I regret what just happen but  
I can't take it back, what's done, been done  
Trowa's sister found out  
that I was the cause of this misery  
and it eats me up inside  
he was on my side  
just because of that one fateful fight  
  
CHORUS  
  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
Gotta go!  
[oh oh oh oh oh oooooooh]  
  
Let me tell you the story   
the fight that changed my destiny  
me and Sandrock went out  
just to end up a misery  
was about to go home when my father died of suicide  
and hey  
I made a Gundam named Zero-  
Gotta go!  
  
CHORUS -repeat  
  
I'm never gonna fight again  
I'm never gonna fight again  
Gotta go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We will rock you" by Five  
"I know what is justice" sang by Wufei  
  
Quatre you're so weak  
you said to surrender, put down the guns  
sometimes you're such a weakling  
You wear a pink shirt on  
big disgrace  
Remember this, I'm going to say  
  
Saying, I know what is justice (ha ha)  
you're such a big weakling!  
  
Duo shut up, why, because I'll bring my sword up  
Gonna tie you up a chair, gonna gag your mouth up  
Ranting you, like I always rant you before  
Like the way I do, always ranting some more  
  
I'm causin' devastation   
When I'm steppin' in my gundam  
And better believe that you can see  
I'm gonna fight and never stop  
and here I go again  
hit you with my sword again  
Kick the silence up so much that  
Trowa's gonna say, no - shout it out  
  
I know what is justice  
you're such a big weakling  
I know what is justice!  
  
Heero you're a perfect soldier  
threatening with your gun  
but never killing Relena  
you don't know what's on your face  
big disgrace  
I'm gonna show you what has to be done so  
  
saying I know what is justice  
you're such a big weakling  
I know what is justice!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lucky" by Britney Spears  
"Silent" a Trowa song  
  
This is a story about a guy named Trowa...  
  
Early morning  
he wakes up  
Bang Bang Bang  
Heero shoots  
It's time for hair gel  
perfect style  
It's another mission day  
They go...  
"Isn't he silent, this uni-bang guy?"  
And they say...  
  
[CHORUS]  
He's so silent, with no words  
A word language that only Quatre knows, they say  
If he says a whole conversation  
Then why he says nothing at all?  
  
Lost in a battle,  
in a war  
But there's no one there to help him up  
And the world is spinning,  
and he keeps on shooting  
But tell me what happens when it stop?  
They go...  
"Isn't he so silent, this uni-bang guy?"  
And they say...  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
(The academy award part or something)  
  
Duo: Okay Trowa...do you have...a 3?  
Trowa: "...." //.'  
Duo: I said do you have a 3?!  
Trowa: "...!" //.  
Duo: Damn it Trowa! Say 'go fish' or something!   
Trowa: "...!!!" //.x  
(Quatre comes in)  
Quatre: Duo...Trowa said 'go fish' three times already!  
Duo: Oh...Damn you!  
Trowa: //.-0  
  
Isn't he silent, this uni-bang guy?  
He is so silent, but how can he talk?  
If he says a whole damn conversation  
Why nothing said comes out?  
  
[Chorus]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Larger than life" by Backstreet boys  
"Gundam Alive" sang by the G-boyz  
  
Duo:   
I may run and hide  
but Shinigami never lies  
Heero:  
But let me tell you now  
there are prices to see, a gundam  
G-boyz:  
All of our time spent in fighting at OZ  
  
[Chorus]  
All you soldiers can't you see, can't you see  
spotting a gundam affects your vitality  
everytime you're down  
we make sure you die  
and that makes us Gundam Alive!  
  
Quatre:  
Looking at a distance  
I see you attacking me, c'mon  
Fool, if you only knew it's better to surrender, c'mon   
Trowa:  
'Cause when you see a Gundam, you never see the light  
  
CHORUS  
  
Trowa: When you see a Gundam, you never see the light  
  
CHORUS  
  
Wufei:  
Yeah, everytime you're down  
Yeah, I see what is justice  
Yeah, and that's what makes us Gundam Alive!  
  
CHORUS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
